An Eye And A Tooth
by Miz Thang
Summary: Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. Drusilla makes plans.


**Title:** An Eye and A Tooth

**Author:** Miz Thang

**Characters/Pairing:** Drusilla

**Rating:** FRM

**Word Count:** 1532

**Warnings:** There's death, and it's kind of dark.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the little story's idea. Everything else belongs to who it belongs to.  
**Summary:** Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. Drusilla makes plans. For **shadowlass** at the Black Goddess Ficathon (yes, I'm late – two weeks, actually). Requirements can be found at the end.

_She's flying, flying, being pushed back and back until she can't seem to stop herself. The wall stops her though, and she holds onto it for a second, staring at her offender._

_Drusilla growls, but it comes out as a roar as she moves forward._

_She catches the girl by the throat before she can attack again and forces blue eyes to meet hers._

_"Be in me, sweet."_

_The girl stills, caught._

-

She passed a boy a long while back, and as he'd brushed by her, she'd seen the most wonderful thing. There were baby fish burning, swimming around his head. She'd wanted to take him home and make him hers – but then she remembered what happened the last time she'd felt pity for a boy like that and the last time she'd taken a boy like that home. He left her for a Slayer, and was buried in hell for his troubles.

She knows he'll be back in seventeen, counting tick tock, but she doesn't want him anymore and she knows Miss Edith will be mad at her if she goes looking for him.

So she wanders and she watches the baby fish boy disappear from her sight, mourning the fact that she didn't catch him, and that she let him slip right through her fingers. Slipped like sand…

-

Miss Edith doesn't want her to rush. Drusilla should be patient, because the right person will come along if she just _waits_.

Drusilla doesn't want to wait. She wants a new toy right now, and the sooner she gets it, the more content she'll be. But she's told that she has to wait a few days, maybe a week or two, but Drusilla doesn't like New York anymore because everything reminds her of him, and she only wants to drag him from the depths of the afterlife if only to tear his eyes from his sockets.

Ironically enough, the thought alone calms her.

-

"Ribbons all over…" She whispers and it sounds to her like a song on a breeze. It's been days and the boy with the burning fish has slipped from her mind like an old memory.

The little girl she's caught, a tiny little lamb that shouldn't have dared venture out alone, spins in circles, timidly calling for whoever the person is there to show herself, because she's not scared.

But Drusilla knows she's lying because her heart beats faster within every second, and Drusilla wants a taste.

The girl trembles in fear when Drusilla pins her against a wall, flinching when her long nails scrape against her skin, drawing blood.

The girl has fiery red hair, red as the blood that drips down her jaw, and Drusilla leans forward to lick it, smiling as the girl freezes.

"You remind me of a strawberry," Drusilla whispers in the girl's ear. "I knew a strawberry once, but when I saw her she was only a willow tree."

Wide green eyes stare at her, comical in their largeness, and Drusilla gets that taste she wanted, leaving nothing.

-

She'd been waiting for more than a week when she saw the boy. He reminded her of a white knight, the kind that she'd once, long ago, saved from Angelus before he did a bad thing. She had wanted oh-so-badly to snuff the light out, make him a dark knight to serve her, his princess, for all eternity, but Miss Edith told her no.

She mustn't, for the time was not yet, but soon, her prince would be ready. Or princess. She'd never been the picky type.

-

The girl she almost gets is full of green. She glows like the Slayer's sister, and that's what draws Drusilla to her.

"I saw something like you once." She whispers in the girl's ear. Their bodies are close; Drusilla is pressing her victim against the wall. "She glowed green too."

"I – I don't know what you're – "

"_Ssh_." Drusilla placed a lone finger over the girl's lips. "It's rude of you to speak out of turn. I wasn't finished."

She takes a hold of the girl's chin and holds her head up, as if inspecting her. She tilts her head curiously, listening to the way the girl's heart beats and keeping track of the deep breaths the girl takes to keep from panicking. It isn't working.

"I wanted to taste her, see if I'd glow green too." Drusilla said, "All that glowing green energy pumping right…under…the surface." Her face shifted, changing to that of her demon and the girl gasped. "I think I shall one day soon, taste the glowing green key."

_And never forget the strawberry_, Drusilla thinks to herself.

She tried to get away, the girl, and she put up a valiant fight, but it was no use. Drusilla bit her and drank deep, snapping her neck before she died.

She stared at the corpse, and was reminded that the girl looked much like the slayer's sister.

_Fitting_, Drusilla thinks as she steps over the body. _Like pretty maids, all in a row._

-

She'd followed him for a week, she did, watching him enjoy life, and imagining his death at her hands. She wanted to kill him, to kill him oh-so-badly, snuff his light out and destroy anything he cherished.

Because he looked like her Angel and she was thinking about lemons. Pretty, yellow lemons, like the ones her mum at raw.

Drusilla doesn't feel anything but pleasure as she scrapes his throat with her nail. The blood drips ever so slowly for the tiniest second, and he still seems to be in shock, his eyes wide as his lifeless body drops, boneless, to the ground.

It's just as well, as far as she's concerned.

-

She looks like grand mummy. Blonde hair frames her face, and her eyes are the brightest blue. Drusilla watches her and only watches, thinking that she is magnificent. She could be magnificent. Just like grand mummy was.

Drusilla watches her, and she wants badly to make the girl hers for eternity. The girl is beauty, like gold, and Drusilla wants it to herself. But it isn't time yet. She has to wait for the perfect moment and the perfect one. In the meantime, she has to keep with her plan.

Drusilla's so tired of all the waiting.

-

"You remind me of a watcher." She says coyly, smiling at the middle-aged man charmingly.

The man seems to blush a bit. "What kinda watcher?" he asks nervously as she moves closer into his personal space.

"Oh, he watched all kinds of things." She said, running a nail down the side of his face softly. If she pressed a little harder, she'd cut him. She was so very tempted to do so.

"All kinds of things?"

"Oh, yes. Including girls." She said, her mouth against his cheek. "Do you watch girls, too?"

He shivered in arousal when she licked his cheek, nodding his answer, and she grinned in the dim light.

He watched her as she stood, her dress swishing into place, smoothing out to fit her curves. He did more than watch, she knew.

She looked at him, knowing what he thought of her and deciding what to do about it. "I have a game. Want to play?"

A half hour later she leaves him sprawled in the alley behind the bar, his blood in her tummy as she contemplates her plans.

-

Miss Edith tells her that the time is close and that she'll find another for her collection soon. Drusilla is relieved, as she stalks her next victim.

She looks like the Slayer that stole her prince and Drusilla wants nothing more than to rip the girl's heart out.

Drusilla must admit; she finds it pleasurable when the girl flies back into an alley wall, and cries for help, in pain, and scared. Nothing like the foolish Slayer, who she'll make pay.

She loves the screams the girl elicits when Drusilla shows her true face, and the girl pleads to be saved when Drusilla bites her and steals her life.

The body drops like deadweight and Drusilla steps forward, feeling a tad better about the wait.

-

The little girl can't be any older than sixteen. Blue eyes, black hair, nervous confidence. She's full of naughty thoughts, Drusilla can see. She wanted to hurt Drusilla, take her eternity. The girl has been chasing her around Louisiana for the past month, trying to find that opportunity to do her in. And now that they've come face to face, she's scared.

She stares into Drusilla's eyes, deep into the throes of whatever spell Drusilla has put her under, so much that she can't do anything before it's too late.

It's time, Drusilla knows. And the two words are an everlasting mantra in Drusilla's head. One step closer to her plan.

If that Slayer can steal her prince, Drusilla decides, feeding the dying girl her wrist (it's the sixth Slayer she's killed in the past month or so), then Drusilla can take the Slayer's army. Take the Slayer's army and make it her own, turnabout being fair play and all.

_Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth._

End.

**Requirements:**

**Name:** **shadowlass**  
**Pairing request:** No pairing.  
**Up to three things you want in your fic:** Miss Edith, ribbons, thoughtful Dru.  
**Up to three things you don't want in your fic:** Spike, magic, songfic.


End file.
